The present invention relates to a security device which protects the shipment of containers in the cargo transport industry. The general concept of a security system for monitoring the unauthorized tampering or opening of containers utilized in the cargo transport business is not unique. The prior art, however, does not specifically disclose a device comprised of a circuit wire which is pulled outside the doors and through the handles of a shipment container to complete a circuit along with a means for transmitting and receiving information to a base station.
The security device of the present invention is comprised of a small cellular transmitter powered by a dry-cell battery, capable of transmitting the trailer I.D. number, a key pad that allows the user to enter the trailer I.D. number into its memory and a connector wire that has small lights located along its length that rotate once the circuit of the security device has been completed. Once the container or trailer is loaded ready for transport, the shipper programs a trailer I.D. number into the security device. After programming, the security device is placed into the interior of the truck, leaving an electrical connector wire protruding outside the doors. A series of indicator lights are embedded within the covering of the electrical connector wire. The indicator lights are easily visible to a person when viewing from close range. Once the doors are closed, the shipper connects the electrical connector wire through a rubber seal latch on the trailer doors and threaded through the door handles so that the two ends may be connected together. This will complete the security circuit and start the series of rotating lights. The rotation of the lights acts as an indicator ensuring that the circuit has been completed.
Once the seal is connected, it cannot be disconnected until a computer base station is notified and the seal is broken. The circuit seal can be re-sealed and re-programmed only by the manufacturer and/or shipper. If, while enroute, the circuit seal is broken or the trailer door is opened, the circuit is broken and thus disconnected. The cellular transmitter would then record the trailer I.D. number and call a computer station over the cellular network giving notification that the shipment container's security has been compromised.
The method of using an interlocking circuit wire that is pulled through the handles of a vehicle, prevents a would-be intruder from entering the cargo area unless he or she breaks the circuit wire connection. The rotating lights serve the purposes of not only indicating that the security device is armed, but also act as an effective deterrent to an intruder. In addition, the lights may also serve as a time-saving visual indicator to a person conducting security inspections at various checkpoints along a shipping route.
Included within today's present patent literature are various means for securing cargo loads. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,244 issued to Hannon, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,197 issued to Denekamp, et al. are the use of cellular telecommunications in transmitting security information to a base station. Lacking in the disclosures of the Hannon and Denekamp patents is the means for sealing of a cargo container through the use of a cable which is positioned through the closing mechanism of the container so as to monitor any opening or tampering of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,019 issued to Sheffer, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,979, issued to Choi disclose security systems which transmit monitoring information through telephone or cellular networks. Again, these patents fail to teach or suggest the use of a closed circuit sensing means which monitors the opening of the container through movement of the door, thus breaking the circuit seal, in conjunction with the transmitting of such monitoring information through the cellular network. The improvement in the present invention represents a sufficient departure from the prior art.